His Glittering Eyes
by shuensha.daku
Summary: Hinamori Amu continues her ordinary life, filled with her friends and a certain cat.Talking about love, will a book change her point of view?But a new enemy?What will happen when everything turns serious?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys,here is my new story, first posted on ^.^ hope ya like it^^**

Amu's POV

Late. Late again. Damn it. Why can't I just wake up like a normal kid???  
"Run, Amu-chan!" yelled Ran, trying to cheer me up. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. Honestly, it never works! Today I am the most unlucky person from Earth. I woke up late because my lovely watch didn't ring. I fell from my bed, then on the stairs. I slipped in the bath, and because of the hurry I didn't eat anything. Then I hit my head in the door. Miki laughed. Then I fell. Now I'm mad!  
"Why is this happening to me???" I yelled angrily.  
"Amu-chan, are you okay -desu?" said Su worried with her sweet voice" You should rest a bit –desu"she said  
"I don't have time for this! I must go to school…"I said bored.  
"Fight, Amu- chan!" said Ran as happily as ever.  
"I'll explain my teacher that my watch didn't ring" I sighed.  
"If you arrive there alive" said Miki, teasing me.  
I don't know who annoys me the most. Ran with her cheering, Su with her unlimited worry  
or Miki teasing me? Heh, funny. Miki reminds me of…crap. I felt again and my head went upside down. I rolled down the hill and felt in a tree with my feet up. Damn it!  
"Amu- chan are you okay- desu?!?" yelled Su.  
"No, I'm not" I said. I experienced a swimming in the head. It hurts. I hit my had in the tree when I fell. Stupid tree.  
"Hey you"  
I came to myself with a start Am I out of my senses????Omg. The tree spoke. It's the end of the world. Now me, after all the world. And in newspaper will be written" Hinamori Amu, the beginner of the end of our world." Oh no….or I died?? I am probably in hell, because I 'm lying all the day.  
"A-am I in h-hell?" I shuttered. Stupid question. Very stupid  
"Pffff…"  
The tree laughed. Now I'm sure. I can't be so out of my senses. It's clear: I died.  
"Are you a devil?" I said. Another stupid question.  
The tree laughed again. I wonder if every dead person sees this. It's not written in the Bible!  
"I'm not a devil, Amu" the voice said.  
"Then you are an angel?"  
"You see me like one, eh? " he laughed again.  
"Then where am I????"  
"On Earth?" said the voice skeptically.  
"I can't be on Earth, trees don't talk!"I said angrily  
"What the…Amu, you really hit your head hard,don't you?"  
"She's out of her senses- nya"  
Stop. Flash back! Nya?Did I hear well? Think Amu! Nya=cat. Talking cat= yoru. Good start. Human with yoru = Iku….Oh . I instantly blushed. I looked up. Now I can see well Ikuto's face turned down. He's blue eyes were watching me. His soft hair was on my face and his lips built a smile. I wonder how are Ikuto's lips…Stop! What I am thinking??? Now he's staring at me.  
"I-ikuto!" I shuttered.  
"Heh, finnaly" he smirked. He was still staring at me.  
"Stop staring a-at m-me!" I tried to say, without shuttering. But I couldn't. Why am I like this near him?  
"I'm not staring,I'm gazing"he said with a charming smile. I can feel how my blush increased and how my heart was beating I saw how he took my hand and lifted me skin was so soft…Even if I'm a little heavy ( how he had said damn it perverted!!!!!) ,he took care to lift me slowly. He saw that my hair was messed up so he began to play with it.  
"H-hey!"I said. "I'm not a toy!"  
"Really?It's not a big difference" he smirked. Argh. Teasing me. But he was right. That was gazing! And he's still doing it! Even if I didn't think it could be possible, my blush increased again.  
"Why are you so red,kid?"he asked. Again teasing??? "You are blushing hardly"  
"B-blushing???No! Definitely not! I'm just…cold. I think I have fever." I said. Very intelligent Amu. Very. He was looking again at me. When he does that, you can't just turn your head. He's wonderful big blue eyes were studying me as a book. I could even saw myself in his eves. They were like two glittering mirrors. Now I am the one who is gazing."  
"Fever,eh?" he smirked in way that I recognized. He took my head near to his were so close! "Do you call that fever?" he said and took my face closer to his." I'll show you a real fever.."he smirked  
"E-eh??"


	2. Random time

:--:.  
Chapter 2  
Ikuto's POV  
Heh. Her blush increased cute to laugh now in her face. Should I….No!Don't think about it, Ikuto!..Or why not?  
When I wanted to close the distance between our faces, an annoying yell destroyed the moment. Damn it. Exept Amu, I really hate kids.  
"Amu-chii!!!!!!!"  
Jessus. That girl sounds like a train. Amu recognized the yell. She tried to push me away, but there was no way I would let her go. Sometimes I'm really evil.  
"Please let me go" she said.  
"Please?" I asked. I was a bit surprised. Since when she tells me "please"? I let her go. It feels so bad.  
Amu's POV  
He let me go. He was disappointed. Honestly, me too, but I didn't want him to see it. Yaya ran to us.  
"Amu –chi!!!Amu – chi!!!" she yelled and shaked me. "Gues what I-…did I interrupt something?" she asked, looking at Ikuto.  
"Quite yeah" he smirked.  
"Q-quite n-no!!!"I cried. "You can leave now"I said and looked back.  
"Aww,that's hostile Amu!"he said,smilling. "I want to know why we were interrupted" he continued,grinning.  
"I was walking on the road and greating the nature: Hi flower,hi grass, hi sky, hi polluting factory, hi masochistic squirrel…!"  
"Masochistic what..?I asked  
"Was it cutting himself?" asked Ikuto curiously.  
"I hope not"I said and a sweatdrop crossed my head.  
"Please pass the detailes,kid"said Ikuto, also with a sweatdrop  
"Than I saw a kitty! It was so cute! I went to her and wanted to touch her. But….suddeenly,it turned into a dog and bite me!"she cried.  
~chibi image~  
"That is not even possible " said Ikuto.  
"Your sibling are cruel!"she pointed to him.  
A sweatdrop crossed my head again.  
~closing chibi image~  
"Then prince Tadase came and saved me from the evil creature!And then we kissed…and married.."  
"…that didn't happen!" I objected.  
"So Tadase-chan.."  
"It's kun…"I interrupted again  
"…brang me to his house and said: 'Yuiki-san, wait for me to bandage you please-and a word I don't remember- enter my room '"  
"I bet the word was don't" said Ikuto,and I agrred.  
"So I entered"giggeled Yaya.  
"Obiviously…and tipical"mumbled Ikuto.  
"I searched in his wardrobe and…"  
"And?!?!?"I asked  
"I found this!!!!"yelled Yaya and took out from her bag a skirt.  
"EH??????" I yelled again. A skirt??Is she kidding me?No stop. It must be tadase's mother's skirt. But….the skirt is too…modern!.....Ikuto laughs hardly.  
"And you chose him against me"laughed hardly Ikuto.  
"I didn't!!!!!"  
"Oh…"he smirked. Oh damn. I said it.  
"Still thinking or am I choose already?"he grinned.  
"W-wha-..!!!" Damn you!!!!!!!!!!!Yaya pulled me.  
"Do you know what does it mean???"said Yaya and shaked me again.  
"Does he…have a girl in his house?"I gasped and imagined how a cute girl was cuddling Tadase.  
"NO!" said Yaya shaking and slapping me[O.o] "Don't you get it???"  
"NO!"  
"Amu, I know it may be hard for you, but Tadase could be on the other side!!!"she yelled.  
"Other side?"...I remained a time plunged in thought. What did she mea-…  
"YAYA FOR THE LOVE OF THE GOD HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT?????"Now I was shaking her.  
Ikuto still laughs. How can he laugh so much????? It looks like he's going to have a heart attack from laughing. But he's kinda cute like that...Baka Amu. Again stupid thoughts.  
"Yuiki-san!!!!"yelled Tadase, coming to us. The hell???? Oh my god he had a pink short!What if Yaya is right???Damn it.  
"Give m-me that back!"shuttered Tadase and pointed to the skirt.  
"Yaya will show the truth to everyone!!!"she said , pointing to sky.[lol]  
"Go for it" laughed Ikuto.  
"What are you doing here???"said Tadase, and glared at him. "Never mind, Youiki-san,I searched for you 3 hours ,it's almost 12 o'clock"  
"WHAT?!?!?" I yelled, and everyone looked back at me. They gotta be kidding me! I left the house in a hurry at 9! When the heck did I wasted 3 hours???? Did Ikuto stare at me for 2 hours?!?!?  
"Should't you be in classes now?" I asked them confused.  
Everyone stared at me."W-what is it?" I asked frightened. Now,they are staring deeply[O.o]!The one who broke the silence was Ikuto.  
"I hope you realize it's Saturday" he smirked.  
Is…what?.....  
~Flash-back~  
"Amu-chan gotcha wake up! New day at school! Go, go Amu-chan!"  
~End of flash-back~  
"RAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and shaked her in all the places.  
"Sorry Amu –chan I thought it's Friday!"complained Ran  
"Oh I see…"I smiled…."DON'T TAKE ME WITH SORRY I THOUGHT!!!!"I shaked angrily.  
"Gomen!!!!!"  
"THE HELL WITH GOMEN!!!!!"  
Again, everyone stared at us. Yaya ra, and tadase was yelling and running after her. It was a randomness! Ikuto stopped laughing(finnaly!!!) and I realized I was hungry as hell. My stocmach made a strange sound. Ikuto heard it. Damn. How embarrassing.  
"Wanna eat something with me?" he said  
"M-maybe" I responsed and punched my stomach which betrayed me."Um…w-where?" I asked shuttering  
"I know a lovely place…"


	3. Lovely place!

~Last time~

I'll show you a lovely place"

Amu's POV

" Is this what you call lovely?!?"  
Stupid ikuto! Damn it! Damn it! that perverted freaky...!Argh!.. Explaining...? This is not a lovely place! It's his house! Pervert, idiot,weirdo, cosplay, jerk, hentai...!!  
" What were you expecting?" he smiled charmingly and took me in his embarace.  
"L-let me go" I mumbled  
" Did you expect a restaurant? Amu-chan has so many nice dreams..." he smirked  
"No, but...! i glared at him and pouted. He looked at me with a „huh-face" [A.N-Hard to realise what it means?XD] for a couple of moments and chuckeled. Back to normal huh...? I sulked again.  
" Buuuut? he teased . Seriosly, how came i'm near this guy if he's such a jerk? Gah...he's staring again. Uh..why am I like this? I wan't to say something but my head is spinning. Without thinking I bumbled some words.  
"I-i-i-i...why your house?" I asked  
Silence. Ikuto didn't say anything and so I did. Uh..did I say something wrong? I just said..Oh no. A smirk.  
" Pervert" he chuckeled and burst into laugh.  
" Me?!?!?!!?" I almost exploded " You are the one !!!!" I said pointing madly at him.  
"I don't think so" he smirked. "You are the one with the little dirty mind"  
"And what should a 13-years old girl think when a perverted teenager brings her at his own house?!?!?! "I defensed myself. What's with this guy?!? Argh!  
"Something that fits her age"he said and grinned.  
" my age?!? " i responded quickly. He should look first at his age! People would say he's a pedophile! Am i the only one he is teasing like that?....Just stop it,Amu. My head started to hurt from so many curses.  
"............b-baka" i bumbled.  
"Come in or not?"  
" Whatever.." i pouted and came in.  
I turned my head. The room where we were staying was all white.  
"Bright..." i said . Ikuto chuckled . He led his hand to me. I stared.  
" What do you expect me to do?" i asked stupidly.  
He rolled his eyes and said softly, "To take it of course" . Even if i knew this would be the answer, i couldn't help but blush. I took his hand quickly an turned my head in the opposite way glaring.[A.N-at the ground?XD*killed*] Of course he laughed because of my reaction. Really what's wrong with me ? When I'm near this guy i can't think normaly. But what ...what is so special at this guy?!? He's perverted, stupid and he always teases me! I.....  
"Ow...it hurts" Ikuto suddenly said with a weird smile,like something was really hurting him.[A.N-translated: a cute-hurt-kitty-face3]  
"Huh?" I looked at me down,up, at left and right. And there it was! When i realised i was struggeling his hand because of my inner thoughts , my face became red and i wanted to take my hand away from realised what i was trying to do and took my another hand and pulled me into his chest.  
" Do you think you can escape?" he smiled and begin dragging me to the kitchen.  
Another bright room . It was strange as it was of a dark turcoise , but light was coming from everywhere. On that green floor there was a black carpet of a cat print form . I couldn't help but giggled . He look at me and smiled . Because of my giggle i thought.  
He reamined a couple of moments as he was waiting for something. "You can realise me now "  
he said softly again , lifting his hand with mine ,too. I did how he told me and look sadly( i don't know why the heck) at mine.  
" Awww" he winked. " Hard to let go ?" he smirked, playing with my hair (again!)  
" Of course not" i cut him off .  
" You can wait for me upstairs ,in my 's the left one." he said and went to the frdge.  
His room?...Um, whatever ,i went . I entered and stared. Knowing ikuto for so long and knowing nothing about his tastes it's kinda weird . His room was quite dark exepting a powerful sunray from his white blinds which passed through the black curtains(which were so cool!)[A.N-Aww Amu,see?*slapped*]. When I saw a bookcase I couldn't help but burst into laugh [A.N-with her charas staring at her but Amu couldn't notice,whateverXD] since I DEFINITELY-CAN'T-MAGINE him reading a book. Maybe this isn't his room? No, it's definetly his. The room's in a total mess, as if a cat lives here and not a human, which gives me the incontestable certitude [A.N-spelling?*drop*] that this is HIS room . I took a book and..flaber-gasted. I read the title and i was suprised,no shocked, to find out that it was my favourite book! I remember every word when Tsukasa-san gave it to me...

----Flash-Back------  
_"Um...Tsukasa-san?" I entered into the planetarium and looked for him. It was a peacefull night, when you couldn't see the stars. I looked on the floor and saw him under the chair with one foot up.__  
__"What on the world are you doing there???"He got up with a silly smile and giggeld"Found it!"__  
__"Huh?" was the only reaction I could have.__  
__" I was searching for my book sign"__  
__I blinked. ""What are you reading? A news paper?" I asked him and he put his hand in my hair messing it up,which made me feel awkward .__  
__"Normal people don't put book-signs in newspapers, Amu-chan"__  
__"As if you are normal"i hissed ,quietly. Tsukasa sounded so that jerk-like.[A.N-GuesXD]__  
__"So...a novel?" He smiled. That was the answer. "It's called „His Glittering Eyes"[A.N-*killed*XD]. Until i blinked, he continued" It is written by a 13 years old girl called Rinkate Kaname[A.N-Yay Me!^.^ *hit with tomatoes*]. The book isn't a best seller, as people found weird otr too childish what is written inside. It's a story about a boy who fell in tove with a girl way younger than him. She loved him too, but there was another boy in her life. The boy,the first one, never told her what he really felt for her, because he didn't want to be chosen for pity[A.N- Cruel isn't it? But trueT.T]. That's why he acts as a playboy near her, to let her realise by her own if she really loves him. This happens in the first book, and the second hasn't appear yet. There is a rumor that the last chapter is called „ The Forbbiden Words" and the boy will tell her those. "__  
__"Which are..?" I gazed at Tsukasa. He explained it so lovely. And the story touched me a little, but i I felt like I reconized something in it...__  
__He gave me the book „Read it. When the second comes, you'll find out" he winked."Or...Hinamori-chan..."__  
__„What..?"__  
__"why don't you find the answer by yourself?" he smiled and I blinked of wonder._

--------End of Flash-Back---------

Why does he have a book like this..?Would Ikuto read something like this...?  
I felt a pair of lips on my neck and felt a breathing."Now stalker..?" Ikuto chuckeled and I freaked out when i heard his voice.  
"Gah stop doing this!!!!!...and..."  
"What?"  
"Are you..r-reading this?" I asked him silently. He looked away a little . Then he turned to me with a no-expresion ..urgh.  
"If you can find another reason beacuse of it is in my room..."he grinned.  
Jerk.  
"So it's yes..." i answered and stared at the book. Suddenly I felr his arms sorounding me and he dragged me to the bed.[A.N-Don't think anytihing perverted(D)] My face began to look like a tomato . He lifted me a bowl and I stared. Without intention I character changed with Suu and we both squeed „CHERRIES!!!!!~desu!" We both covered our mouths, while Ikuto Ran and Miki were staring deeply at us.  
"What's up with those faces?" i hissed into the cool n' spicy mood. Ikuto chuckeled, like knowing what i had been about to say , and pushed my head into the pillow.

Ikuto's POV

I pushed her head into the pillow and held a pair of cherries. "Open the mouth" I giggeled,well smiled...whatever is called when i do that [A.N-Omg Ikuto such emo-kidXDDDD] She stared at me. Gah, so dense. That's my Amu, I mentally chuckeled. She crossed her arms over her waist and hissed again.  
"I can feed myself, you know..." Her answer made me smirk again. So easy to read sometimes. I gazed at her pinky hair which makes me wonder everytime i met her ,in coincidence of course,[A.N-Yeah,sureXD] if there is on earth somebody who is able to be so cute and make me think about her this way. Now...let's laugh a little.  
"Hey what is that?" I said pointing to her face. Please Amu, fall for it.  
"Huh?Wha-"she wanted to ask but I quickly pushed a cherry into her mouth.  
"Heh,score, Amu~" i purred resting my head on her chest ,not like she has something there. Good she can't hear me, not like I'm afraid, but my head hurts when she yells.  
"You..."she poted and glared at me,while chomping. Ah~ Again cute.  
"Why so sulky,princess?"I chuckeled and shared her that smirk which i know how much she likes it, even if not reconizing that. She blushed,of course.  
After half an hour of watching her eating those cherries, and her blushing madly because she knew i was gazing at her, I noticed how hot is outside. Hm....  
"I think I have a shower" I told her. She got red again, and I couldn't miss this chance.  
"Pervy again?"I smilled and she threw the pillow at me ,more embaraced than before. „YOU ARE THE ONE!"she yelled.  
"I don't mind if you can't rezist and taking a peek" I winked, and this time she the threw the bowl. I chatched it I ...just one more time...I opened a little the door and got my head outside.  
"Killing instincts,huh? Aww, Amu~" I chuckeled and closed the door before i could get hit by the book she had thrown.

Amu's Pov  
That stupid cat!!! Arhg he is enjoying this right??? I pouted again before I heard the water from the shower...Then something that i less expected.  
"Ikuto-kun~!!!!!!" somebody yelled. Oh no. No. Not her! Utau. I'm dead. She's gonna kill me . Kami- sama, make her slip, please! I could hear her steps. Oh no.  
"I-ikuto, Utau is com-ming!" i whispered at the door.  
"Enter the closet"  
No way. To familiar.I better die.  
"But first I've got a problem...I'm stuck in here"  
"Huh??????" I gasped . „And what are you expecting me to do????"  
"Try and open the shower door[A.N- Guys, please understand, I'm not english...*sulks* tell me how is it called and i'll corect it]"he sais and I twiched, blushing.  
"N-NO WAY!Come on, you'll tell her that your stuck and you can get out by yourself!..."I said quickly

"she will try by herself...?"i gasped. That's so..poor Ikuto.  
"IKUTO!!!!" Utau yelled.  
"AMU!" Ikuto yelled as low as Utau couldn't hear him.  
What in the world I should do???  
Step.  
Yell.  
Gasp.  
Ikuto trying to force the door.  
Ikuto yelling at me.  
Utau yelling again.  
Just a few steps until Utau is here.  
10...  
9...  
That's it! I don't care how is it going to work, but I have no more time! I'm panting. Gah!  
"Suu, character transformation!!!" I told her.  
I heard ikuto saying „what".No more time left. Panting. Panting. I closed my eyes with all my force and opened the dorr and ....  
5 .....  
"Remake honey!" I said.  
"What are you doing?!?" I heard ikuto saying shhocked, I thing, well i couldn't see. After I said remake honey, I changed back to normal and threw myself in the closet.

To be Continued.


End file.
